Promise
by GalaxyandOrbit
Summary: Kuroko telah meninggalkan sisi Aomine selamanya. Hingga Kagami mengatakan bahwa dia akan menggantikan posisi Kuroko. Chapter updated
1. Prolog

Kenapa hanya aku yang selamat?

Tetsu... Tetsu... dia... telah selamanya pergi dari... sisiku.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya diam di tempat. Lidahnya kelu untuk berteriak memanggil namanya. Tak peduli itu hal konyol atau bukan.

"Aomine, kalau kau memang mencintai Kuroko kenapa kau tak mengikhlaskan dirinya? Aku yakin Kuroko ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaan baru untukmu."

Aomine tak ingin mendengarkan siapapun saat ini. Biarpun dirinya dalam dekapan Kagami, ia tak ingin menjawab apapun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu; diam. Kagami mengelus pelan surai biru tua pemilik pemuda berkulit tan itu tanpa dia sadari.

"Sa..m..pai.. jumpa... Ao..min..e..kun... te..temuk..anlah.. yang.. lebih..baik dariku...ya..?"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari bibir pucat milik Kuroko. Aomie terisak lagi. Memalukan baginya menangis di depan orang yang sifatnya mirip dengannya. Tetapi Kagami sama sekali tak keberatan. Aomine mencengkeram makin kuat baju berwarna merah yang dipakai Kagami.

"Aomine," panggil Kagami.

Aomine tak menjawab apapun. Tetapi dia menghentikan isakannya. Kagami memeluk badan tegap Aomine yang rapuh di pelukannya.

"Aku... berjanji akan membahagiakan Aomine."

* * *

Holaa SniperGirl balikk /ditampol ini baru prolog dan rencananya mau buat multichap. Semoga aja bisa selese tepat waktu ya~ soalnya ngebuatnya pas bakal pergi QmQ /siapananya. Awalnya sih pingin dibuat Kuroko meninggal terus gentayangan gitu seperti film New Blood cuma gajadi deh dan akhirnya malah buat AoKaga -A-; dan fanfic ini berating T dan author gabisa bikin rating M ;w; sekali lagi fanfic ini dibuatnya di hp jadi ga sesempurna di laptop /halah disclaimernya aja gada.. saya minta maaf m(_ _)m

Reviewnya boleh? Kritik dan saran untuk prolog ini dan next chapternya diterima kapan saja~ sekian terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 1

**Promise**

**By**

**ThatSniperGirl**

**Disclaimer: KnB is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and this story is mine! /slapped**

* * *

"Aomine!"

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda pemilik surai biru tua itu. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar karena headphone berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya dengan volume yang besar.

"Aomine!"

"Cih, bisa diam tidak sih?" Tanya Aomine ogah-ogahan sambil melepas headphonenya. Kagami berbisik pelan ke arah Aomine. "Dosen melihat terus ke arahmu lho!". "Hmph diamlah. Apa peduliku?" Ujar Aomine lalu memakai headphonenya lagi dan matanya tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kagami hanya menghela nafas. Jika dosen melempari dia dengan penghapus atau spidol atau sejenisnya jangan salahkan Kagami karena dia telah memberikan peringatan. Lumayan, dosen ini sama sekali tidak ingin salah satu mahasiswanya berbicara ketika dia sedang menjelaskan di depan layaknya seorang guru SMP.

"Aomine Daiki"

Kagami bergidik ngeri. Dosen itu sekarang tepat di samping Aomine-ah bukan, mereka berdua! Matilah sudah. Kagami yang mati kutu sedangkan Aomine masih saja tidak peduli.

BRAK!

Sial, rutuk Kagami dalam hati. Dosen itu menggebrak meja yang dipakai oleh Kagami dan Aomine. Tolong kami, kami-sama! "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membaca majalah ataupun buku diluar pelajaranku?!" Aomine hanya mendelik ke arah dosen itu lalu mendengus. Tak peduli dosen itu berbicara. "Daiki!" "Diamlah brengsek!"

Buak! Buk!

Kagami yang berada di samping Aomine terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Aomine meninju seorang dosen hingga hidungnya berdarah? "Waa dosen! Hidungnya berdarah-ssu!" Teriak Kise sambil berlari mendekat ke arah dosen itu. Midorima yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung memapah dosen tersebut dan membawanya ke klinik kampus. Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Kagami yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik Aomine ke dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah Aomine!" Teriak Kagami berusaha menenangkan Aomine. "Oi! Lepaskan-" "maaf!" Kagami spontan melepaskan pelukannya tadi.

Beruntunglah Aomine dan Kagami karena tak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka. Karena mahasiswa lainnya berbondong-bondong keluar ruangan untuk melihat keadaan dosen itu. "Ck, dasar payah." Ujar Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan sambil menggeser pintu ruangan itu. "Aomine, mau kemana kau?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku..."

Kagami menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ingin pergi melihat Tetsu."

Plok!

Kagami mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa di depan batu nisan itu begitu pula dengan Aomine. Tak lama, Kagami berdiri dan membetulkan posisi tasnya. Dia sudah selesai berdoa. Aomine? Hei, Kagami tak pernah melihat dia berdoa selama ini. Biasanya sih sebentar. Karena tak ingin mengganggu, Kagami akhirnya menunggu di dekat kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Aomine berdoa. Ah, bunga sakura yang berguguran dan heningnya suasana... entah kenapa dia menjadi agak ngantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Dasar jalang! Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku!"

Lelaki berbadan mungil itu hanya bisa duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di pojokan. Matanya bengkak karena air matanya yang tak bisa berhenti. "Papa... mama..." bisiknya pelan sambil terisak. Dirinya tak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya bisa bertengkar hebat seperti ini.

PRANG!

Suara pecahan itu membuat tubuh mungil itu terkejut. Dia tau itu suara apa. Barang pecah belah yang lain yang dilempar hingga sang ibu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu dibulatkannya. "Ma-mama..." panggilnya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah sang ibu. Diguncangkannya bahu ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri. "Ma...ma...?" Dia menangis lagi ketika melihat banyaknya darah mengucur dari kening ibunya. "Ma..ma! Mama!" Teriak pemuda mungil itu. "Kagami! Menjauh darinya! Dia adalah seorang pengkhianat!" Teriak ayahnya sambil menarik kasar pergelangan tangannya yang membuat si kecil Kagami meringis. Dia lalu diangkat dan dibawa pergi. "Papa, lepaskan aku!" Ujarnya sambil memukul kuat dada ayahnya. Spontan ayahnya melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Kagami terjatuh. "Kagami, balik kau! Dasar anak sialan-ukh!" Lelaki paruh-baya itu mencengkeram kuat kemeja putihnya-jantungnya terasa sakit. "Kagami kembali-uhuk!"

Sementara si Kagami kecil menusuri tangga rumahnya yang panjang dan kaki mungilnya dengan susah-payah. Dia terus berlari di lorong rumahnya. Dan mendobrak pintu besar di hadapannya. "Mama!" Teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah ibunya. Dia mengangkat tubuh ibunya dan memeluknya. "Mama... bertahan..lah..." tangisnya pelan sambil menekan nomor di ponsel yang dia ambil tadi. "Kumohon..."

"-ga!"

"Taiga!"

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah pemuda dengan kulit tan dan bersurai biru tua. Aomine. "Ao...mine...?"

Nafasnya memburu dan juga bajunya basah karena keringatnya. Barusan itu... mimpi buruk? "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Aomine. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Kagami menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. Masih teringat dengan samar kenangan saat itu. Waktu ayahnya dengan tega membunuh ibunya. Kagami mencoba berdiri tetapi kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk membantu tubuhnya berdiri. Tubuhnya oleng ke kiri dan Aomine bisa menangkap badan kekar Kagami. "O-oi Taiga kau tak apa?!" Aomine menepuk pelan pipi Kagami. Kagami terengah. Nafasnya masih saja memburu. Entah apa yang merasukinya tetapi dia merasa tubuhnya juga pernah mengalami hal ini. "Kau mau kubawa ke rumah sakit?" Aomine memegang dahi Kagami. Panas-sangat panas. Kagami menggeleng. "Dasar.." Aomine memapah Kagami dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

"Ma..ma..." bisik Kagami.

-o-O-o-

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Aomine sambil memberikan Kagami air hangat. Yang ditanya hanya diam. Mata merahnya memancarkan tatapan kosong. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun dia berteman dengan Kagami tetapi sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Aomine duduk di sebelah Kagami lalu menepuk pelan kepala Kagami.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya. Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Aomine menarik kembali tangannya.

"kau ingin cerita kepadaku apa yang terjadi tadi? Ketika kau tadi tertidur," tanya Aomine. Suaranya melembut. Kagami melirik sedikit ke arah Aomine. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Kagami masih terlalu pusing untuk menceritakannya kepada Aomine. Aomine mendengus pelan lalu dia bersandar di sofa itu. "Nanti... kuberitahu." jawab Kagami dengan suara kecil. Aomine hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dari sofanya.

"aku akan masak untuk makan malam, kau tunggu disini sambil mendinginkan pikiranmu," ujar Aomine dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Walau tak dijawab oleh Kagami, Aomine tahu Kagami butuh waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kagami menghela nafas berat. Mimpi masa lalu... setiap kali dia mengingat hal itu, dirinya seperti mengalami hal yang sama saat itu juga. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang terkena serangan jantung dan ibunya... ah, Kagami tak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Kagami merasa matanya berat. Tak lama, dia jatuh tertidur.

Dari kejauhan, Aomine yang memerhatikan Kagami sedari tadi, tersenyum dan berbisik, "mimpi indah, Taiga."

-o-O-o-

Kagami membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan kalau saja wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu tak berada tepat di depan wajahnya, mungkin dia tidak terbangun hingga makan malam.

"AHOMINE!"

"maaf kalau tadi mengagetkanmu ketika kau tidur tadi," ujar Aomine tanpa rasa bersalah. Kagami yang duduk di depannya hanya menopang dagu seraya memainkan garpu di atas piringnya. Matanya menatap ke arah lain. Tak ingin melihat Aomine sekarang, dirinya masih kesal dan juga... malu. Kagami benci mengakui hal itu sih.

PUK

Lagi-lagi, Aomine menepuk kepala Kagami. Walau wajahnya terlihat cuek, tetapi masih saja tersirat pandangan khawatir dari mata biru kelamnya itu. Kagami bisa melihatnya. Dan mungkin hanya dia yang menyadarinya. Tanpa Kagami sadari, pipinya menyemburatkan semu merah di sana. Aomine tertawa kecil. "pfft Taiga, wajahmu memerah. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti itu. Hahaha." canda Aomine. Kagami menepis tangan Aomine pelan. "Ahomine!" "dan kau Bakagami." "a-apa?!"

"sudahlah, makanlah, aku sudah capek-capek membuatnya untukmu," ujar Aomine seraya menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Dia sudah selesai makan lebih dulu dari Kagami. Dan Kagami juga menyadari bahwa baru kali ini Aomine memasak makan malam sebanyak ini. Yah, walaupun kalau giliran dia (Aomine) yang masak, tidak pernah sebanyak ini dan Kagami pasti memasak porsi lebih untuk dirinya.

Sup kacang merah, tempura, omelette dan juga kare. Dan dalam porsi normal. Lagipula Kagami merasa terlalu tidak enak badan saat ini untuk makan sebanyak yang biasanya.

Kagami mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berkata "itadakimasu". Aomine yang di seberang meja hanya menopang dagu sambil melihat Kagami yang sedang makan. Kagami gugup saat Aomine melihatnya seperti itu. Tatapannya sulit diartikan oleh dirinya. Kagami meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya. "kau sudah selesai?" tanya Aomine sedikit terkejut. Kagami menggeleng. "lalu?"

"jangan menatapku seperti itu,"

jawaban itu tentu saja membuat Aomine bingung. Dia 'kan hanya menatap Kagami. Ada yang salah? Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya lagi. "kau... membuatku gugup, bodoh." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya dia pergi dari ruang makan dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar hingga Aomine berhenti menanyakan 'kenapa?'. Tetapi dia urung niatnya itu. "nanti saat yang tepat, akan kukatakan padamu." Aomine kembali mendengus mendengar jawaban Kagami. Tapi segera, dia tersenyum. Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan tak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Aomine tersenyum. "baiklah, aku akan menunggu saat itu. Dan kau makanlah, aku akan mencuci piring dan nanti aku yang akan mencucikan piringmu."

Kagami terkejut- sangat malah. Aomine bersikap sangat baik padanya saat ini. Dan lagi dia menunggu akan hal yang tadi Kagami tak ingin katakan padanya sekarang. Mungkin dua hal yang harus Kagami katakan padanya. Masa lalunya dan juga perasaannya terhadap Aomine.

Dia juga akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengatakannya. Pasti.

**to be continued**

* * *

**ini sudah saya edit habis-habisan dan masih segini saja? ah otak saya terlalu banyak ide, tapi saya simpan ide itu untuk nanti saja xD /digeplak**

**ada dua fic yang sedang saya buat:**

**1) One of repetition [AkaKuro; rated T]**

**awalnya mau saya buat sesuai dengan lagu Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin (ini bukan lagu duet dan lagi lagunya bagus xD). Karena di y*ut*be saya nemu videonya versi AkaKuro, menurut saya ceritanya terlalu sedih jadi saya buat versi saya sendiri .3. Ah gaperlu kasih spoiler sepertinya /diinjek, tetapi tetep saya publish nanti dan rencananya akan one-shot kalo mampu nyelesain sebanyak itu (ide masih kosong sih, walopun udah buat ceritanya)  
ada masukan ide? kirim review ya :D**

**2) Trap [AkaKuro; rated M]**

**baru kali ini bikin rate M jadi mohon bantuannya dalam memberi saya contohnya seperti apa m(_ _)m karena rate M paling sulit dibuat (bagi saya) walopun udah baca berkali-kali entah itu doujin ato fanfic -3- (saya juga fujo akut) karena saya sudah membuatnya sudah 900 lebih kata2nya, jadi ada banyak fatalnya juga mungkin ._.  
yang ini sepertinya tidak perlu spoiler juga ya xD karena dari judul sudah ketahuan bakal sadis /nyet **

**sekian, review? kritik, saran terserah deh xD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Promise**

**.**

**by GalaxyandOrbit (previous ThatSniperGirl)**

**.**

**warning: typo, fic tanpa plot, hanya mengandalkan ide yang terlewat begitu saja, dan kemungkinan besar chap iniendingnya agak menggantung.**

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer: Kurobasu is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

* * *

Bolos.

Kagami membelalakkan mata saat Aomine mengatakan satu kata yang paling si surai merah-hitam itu hindari. Bolos? tentu saja dia tidak mau. Saat Kagami menanyakan "kenapa?" Aomine hanya membalasnya, "aku tak ingin pergi ke kampus dan melihat dosen itu lagi." jawaban itu membuat Kagami menceramahi Aomine selama sejam sebelum pergi ke kampus. Dan berkat ceramah panjang lebar Kagami, dia berhasil membuat pemuda dengan kulit tan itu pergi. Walau dari gayanya terlihat sekali dia malas untuk bertemu dengan dosen itu.

Kagami mengambil kunci mobilnya dan sebelum masuk ke kursi pengemudi, langkahnya dihentikan oleh seruan Aomine. "biar aku saja yang menyetir" sela Aomine ketika Kagami hendak masuk ke kursi pengemudi. "aku saja, Aomine. Ini mobilku," jawab Kagami acuh tak acuh. Aomine menyeringai pelan. Ditariknya dagu Kagami hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Kalau tidak, kau akan kucium." Ujarnya seduktif.

"C-cih! Ba-baiklah, kau yang menyetir!" Pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung menepis kuat tangan Aomine dan turun dari kursi pengemudi mobilnya lalu duduk di kursi samping kursi pengemudi. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Aomine menekan gas mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi. "Aomine! Jangan cepat-cepat!" Teriak Kagami.

CKIITT! BRUK!

"AHOMINE! SAKIT TAU!" Sekarang Kagami benar-benar marah sambil memegang keningnya yang memerah karena Aomine mengerem tiba-tiba padahal dalam kecepatan tinggi. "Maaf, maaf. Sini." Kagami menurut saja ketika disuruh seperti itu. Cup. Aomine mencium kening Kagami yang memerah. Langsung saja wajah Kagami memerah dan dia mencubit pipi pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Oi! Hakhit..!" Masih mencubit, Kagami mencubit semakin keras pipinya. "Bakagami! Hentihan!" Akhirnya Kagami melepas cubitannya sementara Aomine mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah. "Apa-apaan kau mencubitku seperti ini," rengek Aomine pelan. Kagami mendengus lalu menjawab, "harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau mencium keningku? Oh, dan lebih penting kita harus kuliah sekarang," ujar Kagami seraya melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan 08.39.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti malam giliran kau yang memasak, oke?" Kagami hanya mendelikkan mata. "Oke,terserah." Lalu Aomine menyengir pelan dan menggas mobilnya.

Aomine... menyengir? Entah sejak kapan Kagami jarang melihat cengirannya itu. Kagami pun diam-diam juga tersenyum.

OoOoOo

"Aominecchi! Dosen kemarin tidak datang-ssu!" Ukh, lagi-lagi Kise berteriak dengan lancang di dekat telinga Aomine. Aomine memejamkan mata sebelahnya dan memukul pelan pipi Kise. "Ittai! Hidoi Aominecchi-ssu!" "Diamlah, apa peduliku?" Cibir Aomine.

DEG

Oi, apa itu barusan? Barusan aku merasa cemburu? Tunggu, aku dan Aomine bahkan tak berpacaran! Lalu kenapa aku malah merasa cemburu? Memang benar aku menyukai Aomine, tetapi apa sampai segininya? Ingin rasanya aku menarik Aomine pergi dari ruangan dan mengatakan bahwa lebih baik kalau kita bolos saja. Tapi tak mungkin 'kan aku melakukan hal konyol yang hanya dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta? Ah sudahlah, lupakan kata-kata terakhir itu.

Pemandangan di hadapan Kagami semakin saja mesra. Kise yang dekat dengan Aomine malah... tunggu! Kagami bukannya mikir yang aneh-aneh, tetapi mereka memang dekat sejak SMP bukan? Dan Kagami baru bertemu denganAomine sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Baru saja Kagami mau meraih jaket hitam yang dipakai Aomine, tiba-tiba suara yang menakutkan menggema di dalam ruangan. "Semuanya! Hari ini tak ada pelajaran, silakan kalian pulang!"

Hening.

.

.

.

"YESSS!"

Respon yang lambat memang, tetapi semuanya akhirnya pun bersorak girang terkecuali Aomine dan Kagami. Jangan lupakan sang maniak Oha-Asa juga. "Oi, pulang nanti mau ke mana?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami. Kagami terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak. "A-apa-apaan itu!" ujar Aomine. Kagami mengusap air mata yang keluar di ujung matanya karena tertawa terbahak. "Kau mengatakannya seolah sedang berpacaran saja!" canda Kagami, padahal dirinya sendiri merasa senang. Aomine membuang mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan dari pandangannya melihat Kagami. Tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh pemuda berambut merah-hitam di depannya. Ya, Aomine Daiki sekarang sedang menahan rasa malunya karena kata-kata konyol yang dilontarkannya tadi. Menyadari reaksi pemuda dengan kulit tan dan rambut biru tua di depannya, Kagami tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi! Ke taman ria? Hari ini mungkin tidak ramai!" ujar Kagami dengan nada yang dibuatnya sedikit riang. Mengingat pemuda dengan kulit tan itu sedang malu.

Eh? Taman ria? Aku... tak salah dengar 'kan?

Aomine menghadap ke arah Kagami. "Serius kau ingin ke taman ria?" tanya Aomine dengan nada suara mengejek. Kagami menghela nafas sabar. "Kau sendiri yang bertanya 'kan? Ayo pergi!" ujar Kagami seraya menarik tas selempangnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kagami, Aomine tersenyum lebar. Dadanya bahkan lumayan berdebar sebenarnya tadi. "Ayo, kita pergi, Kagami..." bisik Aomine pelan. "Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kagami. Aomine dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Nee, nee! Kalian mau pergi?" suara cempreng mengusik langkah mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Aomine dan Kagami menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" pertanyaan yang sama pun terlontar dari mulut duo idiot itu. Kise tersenyum lebar. Aomine dan Kagami saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Mereka tahu yang di pikiran mereka sama. "Tidak." jawab Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan. "Jahatnya!" rengek Kise dengan air mata buayanya. Aomine menarik tangan Kagami, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Aomine tersenyum ke arah Kise dan berkata, "aku ingin bersama dengannya saat ini."

Bukan, ini bukan mimpi! Teriak Kagami dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya terasa panas hanya karena Aomine menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo, aku yang nyetir ya!"

Kagami mengangguk.

* * *

"Huh, rencanaku gagal lagi untuk mendekati Aomnencchi..."

Pemuda dengan rambut blond itu menarik tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah yang berat dan kesal bercampur marah.

* * *

Ehm, maaf karena baru update. Soalnya males lanjutin /dilempar. Bagi yang sudah mereview dan membacanya, biarpun itu silent reader, terima kasih telah membaca ^^. Di sini Kise itu menyukai Aomine-ups /heh haha, entah kenapa terlewat begitu saja, saya ingin membuat Kise sebagai peran antagonis /digebukinfansnya

Maaf karena konfliknya belum berkembang, dan lagi... saya masih takut-takut untuk membuka review dari kalian yang mengirim ._.

Chap selanjutnya akan saya buat konflik di antara Kagami dan Aomine juga Kise tentunya :"

thanks and regards,

GalaxyandOrbit


End file.
